Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. The compressor section includes inlet guide vanes and the turbine section includes a third stage power turbine nozzle. A fuel system generally provides fuel to the combustor. A control system may control the angle of the inlet guide vanes and the amount of fuel delivered to the combustor by the fuel system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,636 to J. Savage discloses a variable area turbine nozzle. The variable area turbine nozzle includes a plurality of circumferentially adjoining nozzle segments. Each nozzle segment includes outer and inner bands, with a plurality of first vane segments fixedly joined there between. A plurality of second vane segments join respective ones of the first vane segments to define therewith corresponding vanes which are spaced apart to define respective throats of minimum flow area for channeling there through combustion gas. The second vane segments are pivotable to selectively vary the throat area.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.